The present invention relates to a foldable structure for a main unit and a screen for a game machine, in particular, a separable structure for the main unit and the screen, for the convenience of combination and portability, or change to a larger screen.
According to the design of a general portable game machine, the main unit and the screen are integrated as one for convenient operation. Due to the requirements of realistic visual and sound effects for the current game software, usually a game machine is designed with emphasis on functions and improvement on visual and sound performance. As a result, the requirements become more and more stringent.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a game machine with a separable screen, which is portable or allows a change of larger screen for use at home, and achieves a function for multiple use.
Further, the size of the combination of the screen and the main unit is small, space saving and conveniently portable.
The embodiments for the present invention are described in details with structural characteristics as follows.